Enigmatic Romance
by OnlySlightlySane
Summary: A series of lemons featuring a Robin of both genders paired with various units from the Awakening universe. Contains yaoi/yuri and hetero pairings. Not going to promise regular updates, but I am taking requests.
1. Gaius AvatarF

**So, I had one of my dyslexic friends help me proof read this, and we got into an interesting conversation as how the hell I knew how to write all this. She was all, "I know you and Michael have been alone a few hours before playing some CoD, what else were you guys doing?" Which, of course, prompted an insult was the likes of which have never been seen before xD But all joking aside, lemon-writing is not my forte but at least I know more about straight lemons than I do about yaoi/yuri. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome, don't be too harsh with the reviews alright?**

The night air was cool and relaxing as Robin went for a leisurely walk on the outskirts of the camp. The silence was calming, and with each step Robin took a deep breath and had a smile on her face. She walked calmly, not paying attention to her surroundings. She had no idea anyone else was nearby until she felt someone poke her playfully in the ribs.

"Well Bubbles, you seem in a good mood tonight."

Robin jumped slightly, and turned to glare at the one who poked her.

"Gaius! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't poke me."

Robin dropped her smile and picked up a scolding frown.

"Oh lighten up, no harm done."

Gaius flashed his signature lopsided smile, the one that reminded Robin of an excited puppy.

"Are you saying you're the only one allowed to poke people? I know about the little game you and Lon'qu play."

Robin's face flushed.

"It's a training exercise, nothing more."

Gaius chuckled.

"Sure Bubbles. Whatever you say."

He tried to get close to Robin and poke her again.

"Oy, stahp!"

Robin tried to fend off Gaius's awkward attack, however her laughter forced her to use one hand to muffle the sound. Soon, Gaius had her backed against a tree and was furiously tickling her.

"Ha-ha-ha...S-s-sssstahp! Please!"

Gaius grinned and spared Robin further torture. She tried to regain her breath and stand straight.

"Child..." She growled.

Gaius got close again, and Robin thought for sure he was going to tickle her again. Instead he just stared into Robin's eyes.

"You need to loosen up a little bit. No wonder you're still single."

Robin blushed slightly. "Th-that's not why..."

Gaius moved even closer, leaning his body against Robin's.

"You're almost as uptight as Miriel. Most guys see that as a turn-off."

Robin was vaguely aware that Gaius was tugging lightly on the hem of her shirt.

"Do you?" She asked.

Gaius smiled.

"Don't change the subject. Why are you single? I know for a fact Stahl finds you appealing... And Henry, Vaike... Virion, although no surprise there..."

Robin could feel one of Gaius' hands moving along the contour of her back, against her skin.

'How did he get under my shirt?' She wondered idly.

"Anyone you like?"

Now both of Gaius' hands were slowly tracing invisible patterns on Robin's arms.

"Umm..."

She felt her heart beating, and thought that all the blood in her body had rushed to her face. The face that Gaius was now tenderly caressing.

"What's your opinion about me?"

Robin looked away.

"You're... Alright."

Gaius looked dejected.

"Just 'alright'?"

The hands caressing Robin's face moved down, gliding slowly down her body to rest on her hips. Robin licked her lips nervously and focused her eyes on Gaius. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Robin's in a tender kiss. He was pleased when Robin pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced in a passionate twist that left both Robin and Gaius slightly out of breath.

"Well now, this is a pleasant turn of events..."

Gaius leaned in for another kiss, but Robin stopped him.

"We should go somewhere private."

Gaius nodded and lead her back to his tent. The two had scarcely made it past the flap when Gaius expertly slipped Robin's coat from her shoulders, leaving her in a thin and revealing shirt.

"I forgot you were so skilled with your hands." Robin joked, nervousness creeping into her voice.

"I can show you just how good I am if you want..."

He was standing right behind Robin, his breath ghosting across the back of her neck. Robin shivered in anticipation and unconsciously squeezed her legs together, something that Gaius did not miss.

"Getting eager?"

He teased. He guided Robin over to a small desk and turned her around. Gaius had shed his own cloak and shirt and his pants were halfway undone. He gestured for Robin to sit on the desk with a smile. She was confused but did as she was asked. Gaius smiled and began to undo Robin's pants, but his smile faltered and he looked at her with concern.

"So... Do you remember if you've ever..?"

Robin looked away in embarrassment. "I don't know..."

She ruffled Gaius' hair reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be gentle."

Gaius chuckled. "Always looking out for others..."

He resumed his previous endeavors of removing Robin's pants and tossed them, along with her boots, aside. Robin blushed and shyly covered herself, but Gaius smiled and moved her hands away.

"Don't worry, you'll like the next bit."

Gaius began to rub Robin through her underwear. She sighed and tilted her head back with a smile.

"Do you want more?"

Robin nodded. Gaius pulled off Robin's underwear and dipped his head between her legs. She groaned in pleasure as she felt Gaius' tongue begin to teasingly caress her womanhood.

"Gods yes..."

Gaius switched from teasing caresses to determined licks, paying special attention to Robin's swollen clit. Robin absentmindedly ran a hand through his orange locks, pulling slightly. Robin was certain she'd never experienced anything like what Gaius was doing before, because each time she felt his tongue pass over her, a jolt of intense pleasure coursed through her slender body.

"Gaius..."

The hand in Gaius' hair tightened its grip, but if it brought any pain to the thief he made no complaint. Robin's breath came in ragged pants and before long she was brought to her release. Gaius continued to lap at her womanhood until Robin's orgasm ended, savouring her taste.

"My new favourite candy..."

She heard him murmur. Robin blushed slightly hearing him refer to her as candy, but coming from him it wasn't all that much of a shock.

"That was amazing." She told him.

Gaius chuckled and trailed light kisses along her inner thigh.

"That was just foreplay, Bubbles. The real deal is even better."

Gaius lifted Robin from the desk and carried her over to his bedroll. He staggered slightly, unaccustomed to the weight of another person in his arms. He gently laid Robin down and trailed his hands across her body, briefly massaging her breasts and continuing down to remove her shirt. Nervousness returned to Robin and she placed a hand against Gaius' face seeking reassurance.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'm not gonna do anything you're not ready for."

Robin nodded and allowed Gaius to pull her close for a deep kiss. A faint taste of something unknown lingered on Gaius' tongue, which Robin assumed was her own taste.

"Like candy..." She murmured, earning a chuckle from Gaius.

He slipped off his pants and underwear and laid atop Robin, not putting his full weight on her, but enough she could feel him. He carefully lined himself up to her core, the tip of his member resting against her folds.

"This next part might be..."

Gaius paused searching for the right words.

"Uncomfortable, if you're a virgin. Do you want to go through with this?"

His words were accompanied by a tender caress and concerned smile. Robin smiled herself

and nodded. Gaius slowly entered Robin, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. He was almost fully in when he felt a slight resistance and paused.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

Gaius shook his head.

"This is gonna hurt a little bit, but it'll go away soon."

He pushed past the barrier and waited for Robin to tell him to continue. She bit her lip and whimpered, scrunching her eyes shut waiting for the pain to pass. Gaius trailed light kisses from Robin's cheekbone to around the corner of her jaw hoping to distract her.

"I'm sorry Bubbles." He whispered between kisses.

Soon Robin felt the pain pass and nodded for Gaius to continue. He moved slow at first, letting her grow accustomed to the feel of him inside her and gradually increased his pace. She was soon sighing and moaning in pleasure, the sound encouraging Gaius to thrust deeper into her.

"I'm close..." She murmured.

Robin placed her hands on Gaius' shoulders and arched her back. Gaius felt her walls contract around him, squeezing him as he continued to thrust into her through her orgasm. Robin gripped his shoulders tightly on moaned his name, not caring if anyone could hear them. Gaius came soon after Robin and slowly withdrew from her. He lay alongside her, nuzzling her neck and nipping it playfully.

"Gaius... Can I stay with you?" Robin murmured.

"Of course Bubbles."

He wrapped his arms around Robin and drew her into a passionate kiss. She nuzzled against him and hummed contentedly. She slowly drifted off to sleep, cradled against his chest. The last thing she remembered before completely falling asleep was Gaius whispering one final 'I love you.'

**Don't expect this to be updated every day. I'll update it when I have time between my other story and stuff. Oh, and I have my laptop for one more week at least! Whoo hoo! Also, so far I have a partial MRobin/Chrom and partial FRobin/Brady. Which should I finish first? Oh, and I should have the next chapter of Unexpected Awakening uploaded in a couple days.**


	2. Brady AvatarF

**Okay, this time the pairing is a female Robin and Brady! Next on my request list is male Robin and Gregor. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Injured again Robin?"

The Tactician in question said nothing as she walked past Brady in the healers tent and began rooting around the boxes.

"Err..? Robin?"

She angrily struck the box she was digging through and spun around to face Brady. She glared at him like he was a monster that ate her sister and clenched her jaw.

"Lissa stole my boot."

She said after a moment of looking at Brady's shocked face. He chuckled and pulled at the collar of his robes.

"Is that all? Gods, I thought something was wrong."

Robin glared at Brady. "Something is wrong. My boot was stolen."

Robin was dead serious, but a missing boot wasn't something Brady could see as serious.

"I'll tell you what's serious. Some chick keeps managing to get her hand broken and I have to heal it. Any idea who that could be?"

Brady folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Robin, a grin creeping onto his face when she looked away.

"Well... Accidents an' such, yeah?"

Brady shrugged, a useless gesture since Robin was looking away.

"Speaking of, lemme see your hand."

Robin tentatively walked over to Brady and held her hand out half way.

"Why?"

"Need to make sure the bones are set right. Ain't gonna be fun if your hand turns into a claw before you're forty."

Brady held Robin's hand and gently moved each finger, testing for stiffness and pain.

"Hurt any?"

Robin looked away shyly.

"Not particularly."

Brady frowned.

"Does that mean it hurts imparticularly?"

"I don't think that's a word."

Brady was still massaging Robin's hand and chuckled.

"Yeah, just don't tell my Ma. Don't need her sprouting anymore grey hairs because my vocabulary ain't too good."

Robin smiled.

"I suppose I can forget to tell her. If you help me find my boot."

Brady huffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's a boot. You can buy another pair."

Robin rubbed the back of her neck in exasperation.

"Easy for you to say."

"You're doing that an awful lot."

"What?" "Rubbing your neck. Does it hurt?"

Brady didn't wait for an answer before he began to carefully massage Robins neck like she had been doing.

"You have a bad habit of not telling people you're injured. If it wasn't for me, Pa would call you 'Gimpy' instead of 'Bubbles'."

Robin closed her eyes and allowed Brady to massage her neck.

"Now what else hurts?"

With a fluttering stomach, Robin looked at Brady.

"My... Shoulders have been bothering me a lot."

Brady sighed.

"And people jump my case for not taking care of myself."

He tipped over an empty crate and motioned for Robin to sit. She did, and Brady placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub.

"You're lucky I don't think you're annoying, or I'd send you off to Lissa."

Hm... Lissa stole my boot."

Brady raised an eyebrow. Robin blushed, instantly knowing Brady picked up on the waver in her voice.

"Is that boot really so important to you?"

His hands moved across Robins shoulders, squeezing close to her neck and gliding part way down her forearms.

"Lissa stole it. That's not nice."

Brady chuckled.

"Is that why you're here? To confide in me?"

Robin leaned her head back and rested it against Bradys chest.

"That and I'm in a lot of pain."

"So go see a healer."

"I am."

Brady chuckled. "Go see a healer you don't want to strip and bend over for."

Robin frowned. "Am I that obvious?"

Brady moved his hands along Robins body.

"Yes. But I'm not complaining."

He gave her breast a light squeeze, earning a moan from the young Tactician.

"Does that mean you want me to strip and bend over?"

Brady tilted his neck down and kissed Robin tenderly.

"Naw, stripping and bending over is too much like generic sex. I'm more of a love-making guy."

He kissed Robin again.

"Why don't we move to your tent? It's close and I doubt anyone will bother us."

Robin nodded. "If we're about to make love, are you gonna carry me?"

She stood up and faced Brady with a coy smile.

"I have to carry you? Hah... Fine."

He picked up Robin and held her bridal style for a moment before carrying her off to her tent. Robin was impressed Brady could lift her so easily, but she didn't know Brady had been undergoing rigorous training for both her and the Shepherds.

"Since when did you get strong?" Robin teased.

Brady responded with a quick kiss on the forehead.

"A magician never reveals all his secrets."

"Good thing you're not a magician then."

He moved to the bed and pulled Robin with him. She sat on his lap and moaned when he kissed her with a gentle passion that slowly spread through her body. Brady took his time with Robin, kissing and massaging every part of her before moving on. They had been in her tent for nearly twenty minutes and Robin was still in her brassière and pants.

"Why haven't we done this sooner?" She purred.

Brady finally removed Robins' pants and slowly rubbed her legs. She sighed and spread them, begging him with her half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks to touch her

core. But he didn't yet, and Robin frowned.

"Are you gonna wait till I die of blue balls or something?"

Brady chuckled and fingered the hem of her brassière .

"No offense Robin, if you have balls I'm going to have to take a rain check on our lovemaking."

Robin sighed. "I'm impatient..."

Brady slipped off her brassière . "I promise, I'll make this worth the wait."

He massaged her breasts, teasingly softly at first to the point she could barely feel him. All she felt was the warmth from his hands touching her. She closed her eyes and tried to lean into him, but when she did Brady pulled his hands away.

"You have to be patient Robin."

Robin rolled her eyes.

"Whyyyy?"

Brady tapped her playfully on the nose.

"Because. Now enjoy yourself."

Brady massaged Robin's breasts again, more noticeably than before. Robin purred as Brady squeezed and caressed her soft flesh and sensitive nipples. When Brady was satisfied Robin had been waiting long enough he brought his hands down her body until he reached the hem of her smallclothes.

"I think you've been patient enough now."

Robin's face is filled with pure lust as Brady finally takes off her final article of clothing. He kisses her again, tongue dancing with hers, and slips two fingers past the wet folds of her womanhood. She moaned into the kiss and ground her hips against Brady's fingers. He made a 'come here' gesture inside of her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Robin's breath hitched and she squeezed her legs unconsciously.

"Brrrrady."

Brady chuckled at the noises Robin was making.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself."

Robin moaned again, louder than before. Brady felt Robin's walls begin to clench in orgasm. She gripped Brady and held onto him as she climaxed and lay panting in his arms. When she regained her breath she pulled off Brady's robes.

"You're not gonna waste time with foreplay, are you?"

Feeling Robin's eagerness rubbing off on him, Brady helped her by slipping out of his pants and smallclothes. With a smile, Robin lowered herself onto Brady's manhood using his shoulders for support. She moved up and down in a steady rhythm. Brady moved his hips in time with Robin for more pleasure. She guided his hands back to her breasts for him to massage some more as she increased her pace. The feeling of Brady inside her was absolute heaven for Robin.

"Hold me tighter." She moaned.

Brady took his hands off her breasts and placed them on her hips.

"I'll hold you all you want." He murmured.

Robin gripped Brady's shoulders and threw her head back.

"Oh Gods Brady..."

Robin shuddered in pleasure as she found her release. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from yelling. Brady moaned into the crook of her neck after Robin's climax, having reached his own. The two stayed in each others arms for a time before Robin slowly got up and started to dress.

"Robin?" Brady said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Lissa never stole your boot."

She looked at Brady with a frown.

"Who did then?"

Brady smiled.

"I asked Tharja if she would."

Robin chuckled.

"Brady... You sly dog..."

Brady pulled Robin into an embrace.

"What can I say? I take after my Pa."

**By the way, I feel like I should mention what a huge pervert I feel like after writing this lol.**


	3. Gregor AvatarM

**This story... THIS FUCKING STORY! All my rage goes to this thing right now I swear... But it's finally done! Took me for-freaking-ever to write the damn thing. LeonPianta, you better be damn grateful and leave a good review! Kidding, kidding... If you like it great, if not eh I tried yeah? Been busy looking for a job and the powers been on and off a lot lately at my house so I don't know when I'll get my next update. On the bright side though, I can keep the laptop for another four weeks :)**

Regina Ferox was always too cold for Robin's taste. The freezing wind constantly blowing bits of snow and into his face, robes and boots was simply too much. He understood why Lissa complained about the cold every time the Shepherds had to visit. What was possibly the worst part about this visit however, was the fact that the path they usually took was blocked and they were forced to camp for the night. Robin normally loved camping, especially on nights when bear was for dinner, but even his love of camping was frozen over by the cold. The only one who seemed not to care about the cold at all was Gregor. The mercenary was even more chipper than usual, his booming laughter filling the camp. Robin couldn't help but be jealous of the Mercenary's mood.

"Gregor, how are you so happy?"

Gregor flashed Robin a sly smile.

"When cold outside, Gregors bed always warm."

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Your bed is going to be just as cold as everyone elses bed Gregor."

The Mercenary laughed.

"Gregors bed will be very warm with you in it."

Robin blushed.

"I'll stay in my bed tonight, Gregor."

Gregor laughed.

"Be suiting yourself."

Robin spent as much time as he could by the campfire before retreating to his tent for the night. He drew himself into a tight ball and wrapped himself up in his blankets. He lay shivering for a time, trying to generate whatever warmth he could. The cold seeped past the blankets he so fondly enveloped himself with and sank into his very core. Nothing Robin did could chase away the ever prevalent cold pressing down on him. Robin threw off his covers with an angry sigh. He decided to stand by the campfire some more, hoping the heat would sink into him as easily as the cold was. However, the fire was down to it's dying embers and offered no comfort against the bitter chill of the Feroxi lands. Wrapping his arms around himself, Robin trudged through the snow back to his tent. He paused halfway, an idea coming to him. Gregor was always offering his bed to people on cold nights, maybe he had the right idea. After all, don't survival guides recommend sharing body heat to stave off cold. Maybe Robin should try sharing a bed with someone. But who could he approach and ask? Tharja would be more than willing to share a bed, but Robin wasn't that desperate. He thought about all the women, and who it would be the least awkward to share a bed with. He came to the conclusion that it would be impossible to ask a woman to share a bed without it getting awkward.

"Damn I need a wife..." He said between chattering teeth.

Asking one of the men to share a bed seemed just as impossible when Robin thought about it too. Men just didn't share beds. It didn't happen. Robin's eyes fell on Gregor's tent. He nervously chewed his lip in thought. Gregor did offer to share his bed, didn't he? Or was Gregor joking? Robin walked to Gregor's tent and paused nervously before it.

"Gregor? Are you still awake?"

Robin took a nervous step into Gregor's tent. Gregor was in his bed, on his side facing away from Robin.

"Gregor?"

The Mercenary turned in his sleep and peeked at Robin through half closed eyes.

"Ah, Robin! Have you decided to be sharing bed with Gregor?"

Robin nervously wrung his hands.

"Uh... No. I was... Wondering if you have extra blankets."

Gregor rolled and lay on his back.

"Gregor give blanket to Dark Mage, you go ask her."

Robin groaned. "I'm not about to ask Tharja for anything..."

Gregor smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Gregor's bed is open. Will be happy to make room."

Robin glanced at the exit. He knew it would be impossible to get any sleep as cold as it was, but he wasn't sure if he could sleep in a bed with Gregor either.

"I wouldn't want to intrude..."

Gregor huffed in annoyance and sat up. The blankets fell away from him, revealing the well-defined muscles of his chest and arms.

"If you sharing bed with Gregor was intruding, Gregor would not offer. Come, lay with Gregor."

Robin approached Gregor's bed shyly and toed off his boots before laying beside him. Gregor drew the blankets around them and took ahold of Robin.

"Gregor? What are you doing?!"

Robin tried to squirm out of the other man's grip, but Gregor held him tight.

"Quickest way to be getting warm is to be close. Gregor's body is very warm, yours is very cold. Gregor is warming you up."

It was dark in Gregor's tent, so he couldn't see the dark blush spreading across Robin's face.

"Gregor could warm you up quicker if not for heavy robes."

Robin could feel Gregor snaking his hands under his clothes and lifting them up. Robin took in a shocked breath at the feel of the warm hands touching his skin.

"Ah..."

"You're twitching like inexperienced girl. What is wrong?"

Robin felt the warmth from Gregor's bare skin flowing into him and going straight to the blush on his face.

"I'm not twitching..."

Gregor chuckled. His body moved against Robin's in a way the young Tactician had never experienced before.

Gregor finished taking off Robin's robes and pulled the two close.

"There. Now you stay close to Gregor and get warm."

Gregor was right, he was getting warm, but more than that was happening. The warmth from Gregor's body spread throughout his own, causing something within him to stir. Robin could see Gregor looking at him with a goofy grin in the dark tent and blushed.

"This was a bad idea." Robin told him.

Gregor chuckled. "Are you perhaps not liking this position? Gregor is more than happy to move body for Robin."

Gregor turned Robin around with surprising grace. Now Robin was facing away from Gregor and the firm chest muscles of the other man were pressed against his back.

"Gregor can be keeping Robin warm in many ways."

The sound of Gregor's voice, so low and suggestive, combined with the feel of his breath ghosting across the back of Robin's neck, caused a tremor of pleasure to run through the young Tactician. Gregor grinned at Robin's response.

"Gregor will gladly be showing you other way to keep warm."

He moved his hands along Robin's body slowly. Robin was shocked by this, but his brain failed to send any signals for him to move. So Gregor continued to feel and caress Robin gently. Gregor was right, he certainly was warming Robin. The hands caressing Robin dipped lower and one came to cup his semi-hard member. Gregor leaned his head to Robin's ear and nibbled it gently.

"Is Robin wishing for Gregor to continue?"

Robin couldn't put together coherent speech, all he could do was jerk his hips wantonly against the hand cupping his member and whimper.

"Gregor will be taking this as yes."

Gregor dragged his teeth against the soft skin of Robin's neck, pausing occasionally to nibble or suck on spots he knew to be most tender. He put one of his hands on Robin's chest to tweak the pebbly nipples while his other hand dipped into Robin's pants and stroked his manhood to full attention. Robin moaned at the feel of Gregor's callused hands moving along his sensitive skin.

"Hm... Is very yes."

Gregor moved Robin's head and brought their lips together in a kiss. Robin wanted to pull himself closer to Gregor, but because of his position couldn't. All Robin could do was part his lips and allow Gregor to fully dominate the kiss. Robin moaned as their tongues danced and tried to press himself closer to Gregor.

"Gregor is thinking there is something more Robin is wanting."

Gregor pulled his hands away from Robin. The Tactician frowned at the loss of contact.

"Don't be worrying, Gregor will soon be making you enjoying yourself."

He carefully shifted his body so he was hovering over Robin and kissed him again. The kiss was more eager than the other one, Gregor nibbling on Robin's lower lip. He continued to move his lips lower, tasting and teasing the sensitive skin as he did.

Being underneath the well built Mercenary made Robin blush and nervously look away.

"Oy, we cannot be having the shyness. In Gregor's bed is only good feels and warmth, yes?"

Without any prompt from Robin Gregor pulled down the Tactician's pants to reveal his manhood.

"Ooh..!"

A slight chilly breeze reached the sensitive organ and Robin shivered.

"Let Gregor warm Robin."

Finally Gregor wrapped his hand fully around Robin's manhood and moved his hand up and down the shaft as opposed to the teasing strokes he had been giving earlier. Robin moaned freely from the treatment Gregor was giving him and felt his stomach begin to tighten.

"Gregor, I'm going to..!"

His warning was interrupted by a sudden intake of breath and erotic groan.

"Don't be holding back."

Gregor moved his hand quicker along Robin's shaft. Robin squirmed and arched his back. He had never thought another person, let alone a man, would be able to arouse and bring him to climax like Gregor did. Robin waited for Gregor to move off him, but instead the other man looked at him with a lust filled smile.

"How much are you trusting Gregor?"

"I trust you with my life I suppose."

Gregor looked at Robin with a serious expression.

"Ah, but Gregor is asking for you to be trusting him with something much different than life."

Realization dawned on Robin.

"But Gregor, I'm not an attractive woman."

"Gregor is not caring you are not attractive woman. You are very dear friend to Gregor."

Robin blushed.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me..."

Gregor smirked.

"Why then would Gregor be so eager to be getting you in bed?"

Robin blushed again, thinking of all the times he had politely denied Gregor when he had offered up his bed in the past.

"Oh..."

The two men were quiet for a time, both scanning the other for a response.

"Well I..." Robin said eventually.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have... Feelings for you. But I've never thought... Well, I've

never thought I'd be in this position because of them."

Gregor chuckled.

"You were not expecting to be in girls position or," Gregor frowned. "You are not wanting this kind of bed sharing with Gregor? That too is fine, Gregor is not wanting for you to have bad feelings."

Robin shook his head.

"No Gregor, I... That is, you can... Ah! This is so hard to say!"

Gregor chuckled.

"Then perhaps you can be moaning it while Gregor... How would you be saying it? Making the love?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah."

Gregor reached into a small chest beside the bed and pulled out a small bottle of oil.

"This will be feeling strange. Gregor will be slow."

He dipped two of his fingers into the oil and put it slightly out of reach. He then had Robin move so his legs were resting on Gregor's shoulders. Robin knew what was coming next and tried his hardest not to clench his muscles when he felt a slick finger enter him. He bit his lip in discomfort at the feeling. True to his word, Gregor was slow and Robin was well-adjusted to the first finger before he put in a second. By this time, Robin was hard again and almost in pain from the lack of stimulation his member was receiving. Those thoughts quickly vanished however when Gregor's fingers brushed against his prostate. Robin gasped and jerked his hips, shocked by the sudden jolt of pleasure. Gregor chuckled and leaned forward to place a kiss against Robin's neck.

"Gregor is thinking it is time to be moving on, yes?"

Robin nodded, despite the fact he was nervous about what would happen next. Gregor shifted his body and undid the clasps holding his pants. He then pulled them, along with his smallclothes, off his hips. He took the vial of oil and coated his member with it, carefully as to avoid spilling any on the sheets. When Robin felt Gregor enter him he took in a shaky breath.

"Gregor stop..."

Gregor waited for Robin to adjust before slowly pushing himself in further. When he had fully inserted himself Robin finally calmed down.

"Oh... Okay, you can move now."

With a smile Gregor began to slowly thrust into Robin. He had sexual experiences with women before, but it was still strange for the Tactician to be on the receiving end of penetration. As Gregor thrust harder into him, Robin decided it was something he wouldn't mind experiencing again. Soon, each of Gregor's thrusts hit his prostate dead on and Robin jerked his hips and moaned with each thrust. Gregor moaned as well, the deeper sound harmonizing wonderfully with Robin's higher pitched voice. Robin reached down to stroke his member in time with Gregor's hard thrusts. It wasn't long after that both men came and lay panting, their bodies close together. Gregor recovered first and withdrew from Robin before taking a cloth and wiping the young Tactician down. After having Gregor inside him, Robin felt almost empty at the loss of contact. Gregor pulled Robin close to him and kissed him full on the lips before nuzzling against the crook of his neck.

"I never would've imagined you to be a cuddler Gregor."

Robin said with a small giggle.

"Oy, don't be making the fun of Gregor. Cuddling is very manly."

Robin smiled.

"Sure Gregor."

**So, I realize there's more than likely a few grammar/spelling errors in this one. A massive case of laziness struck and I just threw up my hands and said "Screw it, I need a drink!"**


	4. Cynthia AvatarM

I typed this up on an Android device this time, so I have no idea how it's going to turn out, I think the formatting got buggered but I have no way of fixing it. If the formatting did get buggered I wont type on the Android again. Although I must say it was a lot faster than typing on my 3DS. If you guys don't think anything's wrong with the formatting I'll keep typing on my Android.

Ahem, this chapter is also going to contain some kinky bondage, which is somehting I've never written before... Let me know what you guy's think yeah? Oh, this is a request from the author zeldamaster456. And a note on requests, I'd prefer you sign into your account if you're asking for requests, otherwise I won't make them a priority.

Robin was busy enjoying a new book under the shade of a tall oak tree. It was a peaceful day, well received after the many battles the Shepherds had recently fought. The book was one of the most interesting he had read in a while, so interesting that he was even able to ignore Cynthia and her energetic babbling. Until she decided to babble to him personally that is.

"Oh Robin! There you are!"

Robin sighed and closed his book.

"What's up Cynthia?"

"I'm bored. Nobody wants to hang out with me."

Robin frowned.

"Why don't you see if Nowi wants to play with you?"

Cynthia shook her head.

"I don't want to play with Nowi, she's so childish."

Robin laughed. "Too childish? That's ironic coming from you."

Cynthia frowned. "I'm not childish, I'm just active that's all."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, active."

Robin could tell Cynthia was getting annoyed with him, but as often as she annoyed him it was about time he had some justice.

"You're such an ass sometimes." Cynthia stormed off.

"Wait, Cynthia! I didn't mean to be an ass!"

Cynthia was surprisingly hard to find when she wanted to be. Robin had to search through almost the entire camp before he found where she was hiding. She was with the Pegasi of course, moving from mount to mount petting them and feeding them sugar cubes.

"Cynthia?"

She ignored Robin and continued feeding the mounts.

"Cynthia."

Robin knew how to handle Cynthia when she was being stubborn, after all he did have to fight alongside her mother for two years.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to go fight the Risen myself."

"Oh come off it Robin, I know there's no Risen."

"Yeah, but if there were you'd be all over them before anyone else even knew about them."

She giggled. "Yeah, I would be."

Robin walked over and pet one of the mounts.

"Why aren't you with Brady? I thought you guys were an item or something?"

Cynthia looked uncomfortable. "We are. Kind of..."

"Kind of?"

She twirled one if her pig tails.

"I mean, I share his tent and we... Um... Do couple things."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm not all that... Happy."

This was news to Robin. He was always seeing Brady and Cynthia around the camp smiling, holding hands, and even sharing the occasional kiss.

"What do you mean you're not happy?"

Cynthia looked around.

"If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone else, especially Brady?"

Robin nodded.

"Your secrets safe with me."

"Well I... Want to do things..."

Robin cocked his head to the side.

"Sexual things." Cynthia clarified.

Robin nodded slowly. "And you can't have sex with Brady?"

Cynthia looked at Robin and shook her head.

"Oh Robin, Brady and I have sex all the time."

Robin winced slightly. "Did not need to know that."

Cynthia chuckled. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"Well if you guys have sex all the time, what's the issue?"

Cynthia bit her lip.

"Brady's too traditional."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Cynthia huffed. "Fine, I'll say it out loud. I'm into kinky stuff."

Robin blushed scarlet.

"Oh gods, I can't believe you'd say that out loud!"

"Well, no matter how many times I ask him, Brady won't do anything with me."

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I was hoping you could help."

Robin took a deep breath.

"Short of talking to Brady I don't see anyway I could help you, and I'm not having that conversation with Brady."

Cynthia twirled her hair coyly.

"I don't want you to talk to Brady. I've already talked to him and we came up with a plan that'll make me happy,"

Robin smiled.

"That's great Cynthia, I'm glad you two could work it out."

Cynthia looked at her feet.

"Well, this is where you come in."

Robin's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

Cynthia smiled. "I want you to have sex with me."

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are joking, right?"

She shook her head.

"You're the only one I trust enough to ask. I already talked to Brady. He said he wants me to do what I have to in order to feel satisfied."

Robin took a shaky breath.

"Are you... Sure about this?"

Cynthia nodded. Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... I will admit I've been having some urges myself lately... How... How kinky do you want it?"

Cynthia smiled wickedly.

"I want to be at your absolute mercy."

Robin nodded. "Meet me in the clearing by the pond after nightfall, bring a training sword and some vulneraries."

Robin almost thought Cynthia wasn't going to show up. Night had fallen almost an hour ago and she was nowhere to be found. He was about to walk back to his tent when he finally saw Cynthia step into the clearing from between some trees.

"Step forward." Robin commanded.

Cynthia came forward. She was carrying a bag and training sword with her.

"Tonight we're not Robin and Cynthia of the Shepherds. You are Cynthia, warrior princess of Arcadia and I am the Dark Lord Robin. Understand?"

Cynthia nodded her head slowly.

"I don't see how this is going to solve my problem."

"Simple: We'll have a practice fight. If you win, I'll help you out. If I win, you'll be at my mercy."

Cynthia nodded.

"Now, let's begin shall we?"

Robin knew Cynthia had no chance against him without her Lance. Even if all Robin did was play with her, she still had no chance. They both adopted a fighting stance and looked at each other, waiting fire their opponent to make the first move. Robin moved first, and Cynthia rushed forward to swing at him with her sword. Robin expertly dodged her attack at countered with one of his own. She shook from the impact of his sword striking her own. Robin followed up with several more quick strikes of his own. Cynthia was easily disarmed and Robin forced her against a tree at sword point.

"Looks like I win." He said darkly. "You're at my mercy."

Robin trailed the sword down Cynthia's body, pausing at the bottom of her chest piece.

"Remove your armour."

Cynthia looked at Robin in confusion.

"What?"

Robin smacked Cynthia on the side with his sword, hard enough to startle her, but not hurt.

"You are at my mercy and will not question my orders. Take off your armour."

Cynthia nodded and unclasped her armour. Underneath she was wearing a light green shirt that hugged her tiny body.

"Good. Now your leggings."

Robin felt himself harden in anticipation. Cynthia wanted kinky, oh boy was he going to give her kinky.

"I've heard many things about you princesses Cynthia, I'm going to take great pleasure in having you tonight."

Cynthia licked her lips. "You're surely mistaken if you think I'll submit so easily." She challenged, playing along.

Robin laughed.

"My, such fire... Oh I will enjoy this."

Robin pulled a tome from his robes and muttered a few words. Ropes appeared from nowhere and tightly bound Cynthia's arms behind her. She gasped in shock. More ropes appeared and held her against the tree.

"Still think you won't submit?" Robin sneered.

"Do your worst!" Cynthia challenged.

The only thing Cynthia could move was her head and neck, even those had limited mobility. Robbin approached Cynthia and pressed a dull dagger against her neck. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the blade.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Robin smirked.

"I'm going to do whatever I want to you. And then, maybe if you're lucky I'll spare your life so you can remember it for the rest of your life."

Robin undid his pants and let them pool at his ankles. He wasn't wearing any smallclothes so his hard member sprang free. Cynthia moaned at the sight of it.

"My, eager little thing aren't you?"

Robin grasped the sides of Cynthia's head and pried her mouth open.

"I better not feel any teeth."

Robin forced his member into Cynthia's mouth until he felt the back of her throat. He didn't wait for Cynthia to start sucking him, he did all the work and thrusted into her mouth repeatedly. Cynthia moaned eagerly and sucked in time with Robin's thrusts. Cynthia was finding it difficult to breathe with Robin's member in her mouth, but the erotic pleasure of having no control more than made up for it. When Robin came he held Cynthia's face against the base of his shaft and forced her to swallow his seed. When he finally let get face go, it was red and she was gasping for breath.

"I'm glad you liked that so much, the next part us going to be even more fun."

He pulled her away from the tree. The ropes disappeared by themselves, only to reappear when Robin had her repositioned. She was now face down, hands still bound. Robin pulled a gag from his robes and stuffed it into Cynthia's mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

He yanked off Cynthia's pants and admired her shapely ass. Cynthia trembled and shook her ass teasingly. Robin pulled off her smallclothes next and caressed her.

"How long I've waited for this..."

He smirked and gave Cynthia's ass a hard smack. She yelped against the gag and Robin smacked her again harder. He kept smacking her until her ass was bright red and she was moaning in pained pleasure. He stroked himself back to hardness and lined himself up with Cynthia's womanhood.

"You're mine!" He said.

Robin thrust into Cynthia with vigor, fueled by the delicious moans coming from her.

"That's it, take it Cynthia! Moan for me baby"

Robin had lost himself in the heat of the sex.

"Gods Cynthia, I'm close..."

He reached around and removed the gag from Cynthia's mouth.

"Harder Robin!" She shouted once it was removed.

Their moans synchronized beautifully as Robin continued to thrust into her. Cynthia's voice cracked as she screamed Robin's name in climax. Her walls clenched around Robin's member, drawing him to his climax as well. He tightly gripped her shoulders and moaned. He undid the bindings restraining Cynthia and pulled out of her. With her arms now free Cynthia flexed her muscles and looked at Robin with a content smile.

"That was absolutely amazing." She said dreamily.

The two dressed and sat resting against a tree.

"I want to do this again sometime." Cynthia said after a while.

Robin, still exhausted, could only hum contentedly and smile.

"Brady has no idea what he's missing." Robin said with a chuckle.

Cynthia stood up and stretched.

"Hmm... My Brady is so loving and cuddly... I think if I want something kinky I'll talk to you."

Robin chuckled and followed Cynthia as she walked.

"I better be the first person you talk to."


End file.
